Night's Scare
by Blood Dreamer
Summary: What happens when Night has to go on a mission to Hueco Mundo? Alone? And when Luppi finds her, will Night ever get back home?


This is for my friend 3 She had a nightmare and it inspired me XD

Bleach is Tite Kubo's not mine (though I wish . )

* * *

Night quietly walked through Hueco Mundo. She stalked the halls stealthily. Her ears pricked up. "Shit…" She pressed against the wall while two arrancars walked out of the room. "Yeah, Grimmjow was not happy when Tousen cut his arm off and reduced it to ash." One of them said to the other. "Tell me about it. He's even more pissed off that the fag replaced him."

Once the two arrancars had left, Night continued on. So the sixth Espada has been replaced….. She though to herself as she neared closer. Aizen's door grew closer and closer. Why'd they send me by myself? She thought to herself as she looked around for any arrancars or the Espada. She smirked when she saw no one.

That smirk slid from her face when someone from behind hit her in the back of the head. "What the?" She said before falling forward. "Dammit…I got caught…." The last thing she said before blacking out,

Waking up later, she found herself staring out in the ceiling. Her head ached. She tried to touch her forehead but her arm was pulled back. "The fuck?" She said turning to see her band tied to the headboard of the bed. "Did you have a nice nap Shinigami?" A strange yet familiar voice said. Night turned her head to face him. Luppi was smirking at her. "I got caught by the faggot?!" She said groaning.

"I'm not a fag damn it!" Luppi yelled at her. "And to celebrate my new position, I shall prove it Shinigami. Or should I say Uruhara Night?" He said, his smirk widening into a grin. Night narrowed her eyes at him. "Untie me arrancar!" She demanded. "No. Not until," He said moving towards her strapped down form. "Not until I get my need fulfilled."

He leaned over her and whispered in her ear. "Don't you wanna help me celebrate my promotion?" Night glared at Luppi. "Hell no." She said. Luppi's expression didn't phase though. "Then I'll take it by force." He said as he removed his clothing before her. Exposed to his nakedness, she closed her eyes tightly. Only when she felt her a blade against her skin did her eyes shoot open once more. Luppi cut open her clothes exposing parts of her that she didn't want to reveal to him.

"Stop it!" She screamed. Luppi ripped off some of the robes and tied it around her mouth so she couldn't speak. Muffled cries were heard before silence when Luppi was positioned at her entrance. "I don't go both ways and I'm no fag. You'll be witness to that Shinigami." He said as he thrusted into her. She screamed through the silencer as tears streaked her face. Anger and hatred flooded her eyes. He pulled out of her and thrusted into her hard once again. Thrusting harder each time, Night finally gave into the feeling that she couldn't stop. She moaned through the gag. Luppi reached his hand over to take it out of her mouth. It was wet from tears and saliva. He threw it to the side and continued on with his methods.

Night arched her back slightly as Luppi drove into her. He leaned down to kiss her but she turned her head away from him not willing to give up yet. He smirked and pulled her chin so she would face him and kissed her forcefully. Night tried to pull away but Luppi held her chin firm. His thrusting grew harder and faster. He pulled away from her to take a breath. He released her chin as she glared at him. He drove into her again and again as she unconsciously began moaning his name. Night moaned out louder when Luppi it those special bunch of nerves. He smirked and hit the same spot over and over again. Night soon screamed out his name as her juices coated the inside of her legs and his still thrusting member. Feeling her walls close around him tightly, Luppi let out a long moan before pulling out of her and collapsing next to her.

Night turned her head, not wanting to look at her captor. Luppi smirked and got up to untie her. "If you want, you can stay and we'll go again later." He said pulling the gag from her mouth. It was wet from tears and saliva. "Fuck you! I hope you burn in hell for this!" Night spat out. "Of course." Luppi said before turning to the showers. Night laid there for a moment before trying to get up. "What the?! Why can't I move?!"

Luppi's laughter could be heard from the bathroom. He'd put a binding spell on her. "No! No! Let me go! You bastard!!!" She yelled out before her cries were drowned by the sound of running water.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Night Uruhara of the 12th division panted into the night. She looked over at Mayuri who slept soundly next to her. His arm loosely around her waist, his breath on her neck. She sat up and sighed, chuckling softly. "Fucking hell. It was a fucking dream?!" She laughed out loud. Mayuri cracked an eye open. "Nighty-chan? The hell are you laughing about?" Night didn't say anything except for kiss him softly and lay back down still chuckling softly.


End file.
